MMBN: Cut and Hack
by NotJim
Summary: Pretty short .EXE one-shot. A typical fanfic... with a big difference. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Well, after people decided to ignore my first fic (or seemingly ignore it) I'm postponing it... to write this. Hope someone else actually notices... AND reviews. 

Disclaimer: Capcom owns MegaMan et. al. I only own this story.

* * *

**Cut and Hack**

"MOD PROJ-SIGMA IS THROUGH." said a Mr. Prog.

"Humans... If this fails, my plan of domination... I will submit... Humans... Limitations to author... too..."

In ACDC Town...

"LAN! WHY CAN'T YOU STILL STIR! HURRY UP!"

That was an awful sound coming from Lan's room. Obviously, Lan would hardly hurry at that instant. But for Lan to just 'nap' through such an important Official's summit was just... plain... stupid.

"Unghh... Ooohh... Nnnghh... Oh Mayl... oh Mayl... Ohhh... " (A/N: _Hmmm_...)

Lan's Navi finally lost it. Totally.

"WOULD YOU FUCKING STOP IT, YOU FUCKING HORNY BASTARD, THAT FUCKING DR..."

"Okay okay!"

Lan had no option but to walk across to Mayl's front door, also hurrying to calm an angry Mayl who was totally out of control at that point.

"Did you find out? Whilst a 'Savior's discussion was going on, an anonymous Navi was in SciLab 6 and just about got into 'that' fi-"

"Mayl, I know by now. Bass also did fairly... _unusual_... stuff..."

"Don't worry Lan, I'm in no doubt that Bass didn't do anything particularly bad."

Both not-so-young kids had to bypass to Chaud's limo, as any bus facility was off for all day long. A bit of hold-up was obligatory, but all got to H.Q.

"About last night's attack, it hasn't got to any crucial data. Still, I don't know..."

"It ain't right. Yar sansin that, m'lad?" Match was mumbling.

Lan had to concur. So did Chaud, Mayl, Yai, Tory, Tora, Raika, Madoi, Yahoot...

"I think... Bass has finally withdrawn. An additional risk that is down... " said Count Zap. "Why, this work stuns my soul! I must grant you a bonus, Chaud!"

"Hmph! I CAN do work that can outdo this!" was Chaud's arrogant 'criticism', as usual.

As to punish Count Zap for a bit of satisfaction that Bass was out of action, SciLab abruptly was in an attack by a gigantic viral swarm and... an awfully furious Bass. And SparkMan.

"All in position Mod 32! Do not submit at all costs!" Dr. Hikari was roaring. "Officials, jack in your Navis!"

"Jack in!"

"Transmission!"

Many many light rays shot at SciLab's main unit. All Officials, though, could not fail to simply watch in horror at all mass annihilation that was scorching through.

"I don't think I'll look at anything similar to that for a bit, now." said Mayl, who by now was faintly sick.

"Batt-" said Lan, but was cut off as Bass was swiping with his Dark Sword Arm, slicing him up.

"Any additional aid?" said Famous.  
"Any_ additional_ Navis - all busy at location 4X! Any kind of support is fully impractical!" said an Official in SciLab 4.

As Bass was swiping with his Dark Sword, a back-up army of Officials had - finally - downloading chips.

"ColdPnch, download!"

"AquaSwrd, download!"

"TrplCrak, download!"

"Blizzard, download!"

"AquaUp3, tri download!"

"Bub-V, download!"

An aqua chip flurry was going through Bass, who said his usual bad-guy stuff and was also attacking.

SparkMan obviously had additional pains too, with ProtoMan, Roll, GutsMan and ColorMan on his trail. In fact, SparkMan was in a big rut.

With ProtoMan aiming two KngtSwrds at him, SparkMan had to construct additional SparkBombs just to carry on, but that plan was _kaput_ by a trio of blasts from his right. A pair of Roll's arrows from sky-high had also got through his armour.

_SPARKMAN LOGGING OUT_

With him out of action, any attack was now hitting Bass only. But Bass was still holding up, until...

"SandRing, download!"

A sandpit was now sinking Bass, who astonishingly could not shift it in any way.

"Cannon, download! Hi-Cannon, download!" said Lan.

Two cannons, right in front of Bass.

"M-Cannon, download!"

A bloody big cannon, right in front of Bass, who still could not shift his position.

"Program Advan-"

Lan couldn't finish that, as a burst of light had thrown all Navis backwards.

_BASS LOGGING OUT_

As soon as all light was lost, all that was at hand was nothing that could harm.

Good had won. But what was that burst of light?

"It shouldn't worry you now Lan." said Lan's dad.

"_NOW_ Bass cannot harm anybody." said Tora, who was looking around at all room. "So, who's up for a match of ch... Huh?"

"Humans... I now admit that I cannot bring about your downfall... I surr... Bzzttt..."

Find anything funny about this short story? In fact, it's surprising. Frankly, I think that you'll find it out by your own. But if you can't (and I wouldn't want to know why), scroll down a tiny bit to find out!

* * *

Go 

down...

Answer: Between the first two break lines, there aren't any e's at all! Now if that isn't unusual, I don't know what the hell is. (the letter 'e' being the most common in the English language, of course)


End file.
